Percabeth OneShots
by DistrictHogwarts
Summary: Fun one-shots of Percabeth
1. Sick

Sick

Annabeth coughed, then a wave of nausea rushed over her, and she ran to the bathroom. Percy heard the sound and jogged behind her. She leaned over the toilet and puked. He stood by the door, worry etched on his face. Annabeth finally stood up and wiped her mouth. She coughed, then washed her mouth and hands. When she was done, she pushed past Percy and then layed down on the bed. She shivered, then pulled the covers over her. Percy sighed and sat on the end of the bed. He crawled next to her and pushed the hair away from her face. Her face was a cold sweat. She was cold. He layed down next to her and gave her a hug. He hated it when she was sick. It hurt him. He rubbed her back slowly, up and down. She coughed, then pulled away a little bit.

"My breath smells like puke." She muttered. Percy laughed quietly.

"Can't say I disagree. Or care." He whispered to her. She smiled. It was true. He didn't really care how her breath smelled. She was still Annabeth, the girl he loved. He kissed her. Annabeth's temperature rised, and her blood pressure flew through the roof. He heart picked up speed. Percy noticed the change, and pulled her away. Sadness rushed over her.

"We can't do that until you are better." He mumbled. Annabeth frowned.

"Do you have any medicine?" She whispered. Percy laughed.

"Yes." He whispered. He leaned forward and hugged her tight. She suddenly threw him off and ran to the washroom, slamming the door behind her. Percy heard the sound of throwing up. He chuckled, then walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out what he was looking for.

"Percy?" A raspy voice called. He picked it up, then walked to the room. She looked worse then before. He smiled, then but it down. He pulled off the cover, revealing a cake. It was white, with blue around it. It had 5 words on the top. He smiled.

"You medicine." He smiled. Annabeth's eyes filled with tears at the 5 simple word on the cake.

_Annabeth, Will you marry me? _

She took her finger and rubbed in the word _yes_. He smiled a grin that reached his ears. She smiled, then it faded.

"What—" Percy began, but she took off to the washroom. While she was throwing up, he smiled and walked towards the washroom. He stopped when he heard screaming. He was about to burst in when he heard another voice.

"HE DID????" Someone yelled. Thalia? What was she doing there? She heard the creaming again, then he realized it was Annabeth squealing. Thalia joined in.

"Yes, he proposed!" Annabeth said.  
"FINALLY!!!" He heard Thalia scream. Annabeth chuckled, and started to get up. He ran to the bed. Annabeth came out and hugged him.

"Finally, Seaweed Brain." He smiled.

"Finally."  
"Being sick sucks."  
"Why?"

"I can't have cake!" He laughed, then said.

"Yes you can." She smiled then pecked his cheek.

"Yes. I can."


	2. Truth Or Dare

Truth Or Dare

Percy sat down on the beach. As soon as he did, an Aphrodite child ran up behind him. When she spoke, Percy jumped a few feet in the air.

"Hey, Percy. You should come play Truth Or Dare in my cabin. Come on!"

Percy sighed, but he followed her. They walked inside the cabin. Everyone was there. Juniper, Grover, Clarisse, Annabeth, and others. His eyes rested on Annabeth. She was so beautiful. He sat down next to her. She smiled.

"Grover, you go first." Someone muttered. Grover smiled wickedly, then said.

"Annabeth. Go up to Chiron, and tell him his hair looks nice, and did he do anything new to it. If he answers no, ask him if he needs to borrow your curlers." Everyone laughed, and Annabeth walked out. Percy followed. Annabeth ran to Chiron.  
"Did you do something new to your hair?" She asked. People started holding back laughs.  
"Why, no. I did not." Grover laughed, then clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Well, tell me if you need to borrow my curlers." Everyone started laughing. Percy walked up to Annabeth.

"Daring." He whispered. She smiled. They all went into the cabin again.  
"Annabeth, your turn." She smiled.  
"Clarisse, I dare you to…hug Grover." Grover yelped, and Clarisse looked horrified. She slowly hugged Grover, who looked like he wanted to die. Annabeth laughed.

"Clarisse, your turn." Percy said. Suddenly, she smiled evilly.

"Percy, I dare you to kiss Annabeth."

The two turned red. All the Aphrodite kids smiled, and some people smirked, while some laughed. Percy gulped, then looked over to Annabeth. She was just as red as him. He gulped, then leaned in. Their lips met, and Percy noticed how much of a great kisser she was. She noticed he smelled stronger of the sea closer. They finally pulled away, and they looked at each other. They finally tore their eyes away and saw that everyone was gaping.

"What?" Percy asked. Grover snapped out of his state.

"You were kissing for 3 and a half minutes." Percy looked over to Annabeth, and noticed she wasn't blushing. Neither was Percy.

"Didja like it?" Clarisse asked, her eyes wide. Percy blushed, and noticed Annabeth was as well.

"You did." Clarisse said, smiling. Percy nodded, earning a few gasps. Annabeth looked at him, then nodded back. He smiled.

"Game over." Grover mumbled. Annabeth got up and walked out. Percy followed.

"You liked it?" He asked her. She turned around, then met his eyes.

"Did you?" She asked. He smiled.

"I'll show you." He leaned forward and kissed her, earning an "oooooo" from the cabin behind him.


	3. Just A Walk

Just a Walk

_It's just a walk!_ Percy thought as he walked with Annabeth. She smiled as she explained about how she made Olympus. He was very aware of her hand brushing against his. She didn't stop until they reached his car.

"To the beach?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He opened the door for her, and she stepped in. He walked to the other side and climbing in the car. He gripped the wheel and she put her hand over his.

"Not so tight, you'll break it." She said. He chuckled, and she removed her hand.

"Percy, did you ever think that, maybe…we being friends…are..like…not enough?"  
She muttered. Percy paled and looked away. He had. Every single day. But he wasn't gonna tell her that. She looked away, embarrassed she said that. They reached the beach, and Percy hopped out, followed by Annabeth. He sighed, and they sat down on the beach shore.

"Annabeth, about that…" She blushed.

"It was a stupid, spur-of-the-moment ADHD thing." She said. He nodded slowly. She sighed and stood up. She offered her hand, and he took it. They met eyes, and her hands laced into his. She didn't say anything, her eyes were sad.

"We can try, if you want to." He muttered. Her mouth slowly build into a smile. He smiled back. She leaned forward, and he took the hint and leaned in too. When they were just a short distance from each other, she whispered,

"Are we?" He smiled, then said,

"Does this answer your question?"  
He leaned in and kissed her. When they finally pulled apart, She smiled at him. Just a walk. He went for a walk, now he had Annabeth. Annabeth. He smiled at his joy. She looked away, and was about to leave, when he grabbed her arm.

"Percy, the car." She said.

"Can wait." He answered. "It's not going anywhere." She laughed, then pointed to the running car, no rolling down a hill. Percy yelped and ran after it. Annabeth laughed and followed him. She watched his fumble with the car door, and mutter a few curses. She smiled. Seaweed Brain. Her Seaweed Brain.


	4. Tears

Tears

Tears.

Lots of tears.

Annabeth sat on her bed and cried. Percy was such a doofus. She remembered the day before so clearly, like it was yesterday….

_Annabeth walked down the school halls, books in her hands. She walked to her locker, and saw Percy over by his own locker. She smiled and started to walk to him. Then, Percy turned, only to smile and lock lips with a girl. Annabeth froze in her tracks. She had just transferred to Goode, only to find out Percy was dating someone. She turned and ran, ignoring the tears rolling down her cheeks._

Annabeth sighed and wiped her cheeks. She walked over to the sink and turned it on. She decided to Iris-Message Percy. Percy's image came to her sights.

"Hi Percy." She mumbled. He jumped and turned around. When he saw her, he smiled.

"What's up, Wise Girl?"

"I transferred to Goode." She said, getting straight to the point.

"Awesome!" Percy yelled. She smiled a little bit.

"So, how's your _friends_…" She asked. He smirked and said,

"I have a few friends. Now many are popular. My girlfriend, though, is popular." He was cut off by a stifled sob. Annabeth smacked her hand to her mouth.

"Annabeth?" He asked. "Why are you crying?"  
"I'm not!" She said, then cursed herself for talking. Her voice was shaky. Percy sighed and said he would be right over. The connection ended and Annabeth was free to cry on the bathroom floor.

Percy ran as fast as he could. He slipped and fell just outside her door. Cursing, he flung the door open and ran to her room. She wasn't there. He frowned, then remembered the bathroom. Sure enough, she was still there. She gasped at the sight of him, and wiped her tears. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's this about?" He asked. She shook her head, and pushed him lightly.

"Percy, do you know why I came back?" She asked, standing up and walking to the door. Before he could answer, she turned around.

"To see you. I mean, I missed you since camp, and I didn't expect you to have a—" She broke off, sobbing. She ran to her room, closely followed by Percy. She sat on the bed and pulled him with her. She pushed him on the floor and looked over him.

"OW! What was that for?"

She growled and shook her head. Tears fell on Percy's shirt, and he stood up and hugged her, ignoring her pushes. He held her at arm's distance and told her,

"I never liked her anyways. She was kinda stupid."  
She chuckled then pushed him lightly.

"You aren't getting forgiven that easy."  
He smiled then kissed her.

"Never mind." She said.


End file.
